


Superlove

by Lesbi_Lovers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I got it, Incest, TW: Incest, Wait for it, its alright, its got, its that simple, lalondecest, no need to get out the incest is bad signs, now either read it if you want to or dont if you dont, superhero au, theres ur three warnings, this work contains incest, will add more tags as the story progresses probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbi_Lovers/pseuds/Lesbi_Lovers
Summary: Roxy isn't Midnighter, despite the fact she has the same face and voice and loves the name and is technically the same person, She isn't. They're different.For one, Midnighter isn't in love with her sister. (probably going to change the summary)





	1. Good fucking morning

Roxy's morning started out simple enough.

First she woke up to her 8 am alarm, hit snooze, remembered she had to go to class, continued sleeping, had her hot dormmate/sister Rose tell her to wake the fuck up, woke the fuck up with the promise of Starbucks, battled her bedhead, got dressed(pink miniskirt and boots, black sweater and tights. Hell fucking yes.), and was now texting Jane on her phone in the Starbucks line alone, Rose was already seated and reading.

GG: Maybe if you actually slept at night instead of, what was it? Playing Pokémon for five hours straight?

TG: u dont undersatnd i gota catch em all

TG: its too early for you ti jude my life

TG: or for me to pay attemton to all these types immmaking

TG: im hakf alseep and you need to shuttup

GG: Oh dear.

TG: shit its our turn byw

After placing an order for two pumpkin spice lattes- which Rose didn't even ask for, she needed to get in the fucking pumpkin spirit anyway-our beloved protagonist sat her ass down at a table with Rose, who had pulled out some gay wizard book or some shit out of no where, she continued her conversation with Miss Go-to-sleep-at-some-time-other-than-4-am

__

Ridiculous.

TG: the oumpkin shit has been ORDERED

GG: Already in the fall spirit, then?

TG: UR DAMN RIGHT I ZM ITS FYFIINGN HALLOWEEN

GG: Fyfiingn.

TG: shut ur whore mouth janey

TG: i told u im still 98% asleep

GG: You said half asleep.

TG: i saud shut ur whore mouth thats what i said

GG: Sigh.

Roxy was pretty sure that was the end of the conversation, so she put her phone aside along with all the Very Incestuous Thoughts she was totally not having about the girl sitting in front of her, who was in the middle of closing her gay wizard book and oblivious to Roxy's gaze. 

Said gaze was interrupted as Roxy looked up at the barista(who looked suspiciously like he either woke up five minutes ago or hasn't slept in two months) after she heard his extremely tired voice call out "Lalondes?" 

Rose was already halfway out of her chair when he read it off, and came back with a snarky remark. "Funny, I don't recall ordering a pumpkin spice latte, extra pumpkin."

"You need to get with the spirit of Halloween." Roxy explained, taking hers.

"Roxy" Rose said, half disapproving, half joking. "Just because I'm not yelling the word _Halloween_ every two seconds does not mean I'm not in the spirit of it."

"That's exactly what it means."

Rose sighed overdramatically.

"Oh no, I'm not in the Halloween spirit. Someone call the police."

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" Roxy put on her best stereotypical 911 responder voice. "My sister isn't in the Halloween spirit, that's what."

"Pfft."

"Oh dear, The Halloween bus is on the way. You'll be deposited at the nearest costume shop in ten minutes."

"Is that your way of saying you want to go Halloween shopping today?"

"You know me so well." Roxy begun to stand up.

"Roxy, it's still _September._ " Rose protested. "Besides, I wanted to make our costumes this year."

"But I wanted to be a sexy pumpkin."

" _Roxy._ "

"Fiiiiinnnneeeeee." Roxy sat back down with a huff. "We're going to go as witches again, aren't we?"

"Probably."

"Sexy pumpkin witches?" There was a glimmer of hope in the girl's eyes.

"No." Rose ripped that hope out of them and fucking sat on it. The absolute sadist.

"Damn you." Roxy drained her Starbucks cup and made a mental note to come here every day til the day she died.

Rose wouldn't let her, but hey, a girl can dream.


	2. Suit up and don't fight just yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is either good shit or really really bad shit

Midnighter's partner downright refused to be called Sunlighter.

She certainly looked like the sun though, with short bleach-blonde hair under her orange hood and bright yellow half-mask that covered her mouth and nose but left three shining golden eyes to see.

Yeah, you read that right, three.

The third one actually stayed closed most of the time, just a thin gold slightly curved flat line that stood out on her dark skin. Whenever her two eyes closed, the third one opened and she could see clearly into the near future. Other than the magnificent masterpiece that was the girl's face, she had a long sleeved orange shirt+pants combo, a thick extra layer yellow vest thing that started across her neck and cut off at her sleeves and stomach, brandishing the orange symbol of the sun. Two sharp objects that could only be described as deadly knitting needles hung loosely but safely from her belt, which was the same bright yellow as her vest and half-mask and resembled a sash of sorts. To complete the "blind you and then stab you before you even register she was there" look, she had bright yellow boots up to her knees and thin gloves to hide her fingerprints. 

She was, to put it simply, hot as fuck.

They called her Oracle.

Midnighter trailed behind her like a shadow, and goddamn if she didn't look the part. Her skin and hair were the same as Oracle's, but with the black and dark blue she favored, they appeared much, much darker. She too had a half mask, but hers was more of a catwoman style without the ears. Her lips were as blue as the night skies she soared across, and almost always pulled into a half smile. Her costume contained no pockets-or sleeves, for that matter, although she did have gloves up to her elbows-but was a simple dark blue jumpsuit with a black design of a swirl that was slowly disappearing from the center outward. Her boots were considerably lower than the other girl's, but still high enough to be fashionable. She too had a belt, but it was directly under her symbol and held nothing.

Mentioning nothing, it was her specialty. 

Try to stab Midnighter? One touch, you're emptyhanded. She could clear walls in nanoseconds. The problem was she couldn't bring the stuff back. Once it was nothingified, you were fucked. It required a nonspecific cooldown, though.

Oracle and Midnighter made a pretty unbeatable pair, though some villains still tried their best.

Like the girl dressed up as _Spiderman_ they were currently engaged in strife with.

Seriously, what the fuck? Isn't _Spiderman_ a good guy?

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, questions and suggestions!
> 
> kudos honestly wouldn't hurt either


End file.
